


Why do you care?

by Careline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny plotbunny that attacked me while washing my face one evening.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why do you care?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny plotbunny that attacked me while washing my face one evening.

„Why do you care so much?", Sherlock asked, pretty much annoyed by John's antics.

„Because I love you!", John shouted angrily, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Sherlock just stared at him, taken aback for the first time in his life.

„It didn't even occur to you, did it?", John asked sadly, not meeting Sherlocks eyes. „You're always so brilliant, always one step ahead of everyone, always knowing everything, but you didn't think of that. How could you? How would you?" He laughed bitterly as he grabbed his coat and turned to leave. He needed to get out as fast and as far away from the consulting detective as he could. Or it would break him.

But Sherlock reacted instantly. He grabbed John's arm and turned him around to face him. Still, John avoided Sherlock's gaze and the latter lifted John's chin to gently force him to look at him.

„You're right", he said, much gentler than John thought Sherlock was capable of. „It didn't occur to me. How could it?"

John didn't know what to answer and he wasn't sure if he could actually form a coherent sentence at the moment because of the close proxmity of them.

Sherlock smiled, a sincere, gentle smile. „John, you are such an amazing, caring person. How could I possibly hope for you of all people to love someone like me? It is something even I couldn't predict. But you always manage to surprise me in the end, so..."

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to John's lips. „I should probably tell you, that I love you too."


End file.
